Sharks
The Sharks, also known as Streetwannabe's, are a band of thugs in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City, they can be found around the North Point Mall and Prawn Island But are not a threat to any other gang in Vice City. They can also be seen driving their Gang Burrito (the vehicle of the second generation of the Gang). It is suggested that they are involved in arms smuggling and drug trafficking. They seem to be on bad terms with The Bikers. They even stole Mitch Baker's (Leader of the Bikers) prized motorcycle and stored it in a garage in Downtown Vice City. The unnamed leader of the Gang betrays Ricardo Diaz and steals his shipment of drugs, causing Diaz to order Tommy Vercetti to kill him and many others in an airstrike.They are usually seen wearing denim jackets and jeans. GTA Vice City Stories They are called "The Sharks" in GTA Vice City Stories and are in the island east of Vice City, they manage a number of drugs, smuggling, robbery and extortion businesses which Victor Vance can take over. The Sharks continue to attack Victor until all their businesses were taken. They often hunt Victor in their Gang Ranchers (the vehicle of the first generation of the Gang) and sometimes try to destroy his empire sites. They are seen wearing brightly coloured shirts, light brown or grey pants and berets. Behavior The Streetwannabe's in GTA Vice City are not hostile to Tommy Vercetti or Lance Vance after they killed their leader. Only hosts attack the player if the player attacks. Trivia *Some independent gangs / factions in Vice City are also listed as Streetwannabes according to statistics from the game. This includes soldiers at Fort Baxter Air Base and "gangs" that appear in some missions, such as the Forelli Family members in 'Keep Your Friends Close...', the French agents in 'All Hands On Deck', and the bodyguards of the counterfeiting syndicate in 'Hit The Courier'. *The Scorpion is used by members if the player attacks their businesses. *The Chainsaw is not used by all members, but is used by a member of the Streetwannabes in 'Leap and Bound'. *In Vice City Stories (1984), the Streetwannabes are seen in Ocean Beach, Washington Beach, Prawn Island, Vice Point and even have influence in Viceport, but their influence has shrunk into a small street gang. The only territory they have left are Prawn Island and the Vice Point region. *In Vice City Stories (1984), the Streetwannabes are at war with the Bikers and are constantly attacking each others Empire Building. This explains why the Streetwannabes stole Mitch Baker's bike (which Tommy had to retrieve in 'Hog Tied'). It is implied the Streetwannabes still hold hatred towards the Bikers. *In Vice City Stories, the Sharks always use the same skin model, but with different clothes, shoes, and berets colors. *In GTA Vice City the members of the Sharks resemble the gang members in Michael Jackson's "Beat It" music video. *The favorite radio stations of the Sharks are Flash FM and Wave 103. Mission Appearances ;GTA Vice City Stories' *Leap and Bound *Farewell to Arms ;GTA Vice City *The Chase *Phnom Penh '86 *Naval Engagement *Loose Ends Gallery Sharks Leader-GTAVC.jpg|The Sharks leader only appearing in Phnom Penh '86. Sharks-GTAVCS-members.jpg|The Sharks in GTA Vice City Stories. GangRancher-GTAVCS-front.jpg|The Sharks' gang car in VCS, the Gang Rancher. GangBurrito-GTAVC-front.jpg|The Sharks' gang car in VC, the Gang Burrito. de:Möchtegerngangster es:Sharks fi:Sharks Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gangs